Another World
by Rain714
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang gamer profesional tiba-tiba masuk ke dunia lain. Hanya bermodalkan pengetahuan nya sebagai gamer pro akankah ia dapat bertahan hidup... #Isekai...


**~Another World~**

**Disclaimer : Bukan Milik Saya...!**

**Warning : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Newbie!, Imajinasi Author!, Isekai!**

**Pairing : Naru x ...**

•

•

•

**Chapter 1 New World**

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap, terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang berantakan duduk tenang di kursi miliknya tepat di depan layar komputer miliknya. Mata ruby nya menatap datar layar di yang bersinar depannya. Suasana hening menemani remaja itu, jari-jemarinya terus menerus menghasilkan suara keras dari keyboard dimana jari-jemarinya bergerak sangat cepat.

Kecepatan ketikannya makin cepat bersamaan dengan suara yang dihasilkannya makin terdengar keras. Dari ekspresinya, dapat diketahui bahwa remaja itu sangat fokus dengan layar yang bersinar terang di depannya. Tidak berselang lama kemudian, suara ketikan itu berhenti bersamaan dengan suara helaan nafas panjang dari remaja itu yang menatap layar yang bertuliskan winner.

"Akhirnya posisi pertama berhasil kuraih."

Dengan wajah kusut yang menghadap ke atas dan tubuh yang lemas bersandar di kursi. Ia kemudian melirik ke samping kanannya, dimana terdapat banyak piala atau penghargaan. Mulai dari medali emas, piala emas, piagam dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Yup, dia adalah seorang top gamers yang telah memecahkan rekor tertinggi dan menjadi yang terbaik di berbagai game yang pernah dimainkannya ditingkat dunia. Penname miliknya telah terkenal di dunia para gamers, nama yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menjadi ketakutan dan berpikir ulang untuk berhadapan dengan karakter yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan di dunia maya dan para gamers yaitu, Prince Darkness.

Pria dua puluh tahun itu sangatlah menyukai game apalagi game yang sangat menantang dan berhubungan dengan peringkat. Hal itu membuatnya sangat tertarik untuk menjadi number one atau yang teratas dan ia telah berhasil mencapai impiannya hingga berkali-kali dalam berbagai macam game, sehingga membuatnya bosan dan malas bermain game.

Dragon Slayer, game berjenis MMORPG merupakan game terakhir yang ia selesaikan malam ini dan berhasil mendapatkan posisi teratas. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan perasaan bosan ketika dirinya berhasil meraih posisi pertama. Dengan malas, Iris ruby nya menatap bosan layar di depannya saat ini yang terus menampilkan tulisan winner.

Ding!

Tatapannya kemudian teralihkan ke sudut atas layar setelah mendengar bunyi notifikasi dari komputernya. Ia kemudian membuka dan membaca isi notifikasi itu. Dahinya mengkerut setelah membaca tulisan yang terpampang dengan jelas di layar tersebut.

_Apa kah anda telah bosan bermain game?_

_Yes Or No_

Dia lalu mengklik yes dan melebarkan matanya melihat tulisan di layar tersebut.

_Apa anda ingin pergi ke dunia lain?_

_Yes or No_

Pria itu menatap layar sejenak lalu mengklik yes dan muncul sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan.

_Permintaan anda sedang diproses_

Mata ruby nya kemudian menatap jam di dinding yang berada di sampingnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 01:27 am.

'Sudah larut, lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar.'

Remaja itu kemudian mematikan komputernya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku karena kelamaan bermain game dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dengan pelan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya hingga telah merasa nyaman dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat dengan tenang dan berharap mendapatkan mimpi yang indah.

Tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba komputernya menyala dan menampilkan suatu notifikasi yang bertuliskan sesuatu dengan hitungan mundur di bawahnya.

_Uzumaki Naruto, anda akan ditransfer dalam hitungan..._

_~5~_

_~4~_

_~3~_

_~2~_

_~1~_

_~0~_

_Completed_

_Selamat menikmati dunia baru anda_

•

•

•

Di padang rumput yang luas seorang remaja berusia dua puluh tahun tertidur pulas di bawah teriknya matahari pagi. Rambut pirangnya bergerak pelan seirama dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Raut wajahnya mengkerut Ketika merasakan cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya, cahaya matahari itu masuk kedalam pori-pori kulitnya hingga akhirnya matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Kelopak matanya dengan pelan terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris ruby yang menakutkan. Rumput hijau yang bergerak pelan ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh hamparan rumput hijau.

"Ini dimana?"

Mata ruby nya terus bergulir melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh rumput. Ia lalu berdiri dan melihat kedepan yang membuat kedua matanya melebar.

"Aku sebenarnya ada dimana?"

Jauh dari penglihatannya, ia melihat sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar dan beberapa kota terdekat di sekitarnya. Iris ruby nya menatap biru nya langit yang membuatnya terkagum akan keindahan alam yang dilihatnya saat ini, sungguh menakjubkan. Tapi kekaguman itu seketika berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"Ini bukan Tokyo!"

•

•

•

Setelah beberapa lama merenung dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan dimana ia berada, akhirnya Naruto mulai ingat dengan notifikasi di komputer miliknya yang menawarkannya untuk ke dunia lain. Dia pikir itu hanya lelucon, tapi ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berjalan mengikuti jalanan yang menuju ke sebuah kota terdekat. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya

Sebuah gerobak putih yang ditarik oleh seekor burung besar, mungkin mirip seperti burung unta tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat gerobak itu.

"Hei gaki! kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam, pirang dibagian depan, dan janggut hitam.

"Aku mau pergi ke kota terdekat, ossan."

"Ohh, naiklah!"

"Arigatou!"

Naruto pun dengan cepat naik ke gerobak itu dan duduk di sebelah pria yang memberinya tumpangan. Dengan pelan burung besar itu bergerak menarik gerobak itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Mata violet pria itu melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sepertinya kau bukan penduduk sekitar sini ya?"

"Ha'i ossan! aku seorang pengembara." ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis, tentu saja itu bohong.

Pria berambut hitam pirang itu menatapnya sebentar, dan Naruto tahu arti tatapan dari pria itu. Kemudian pria itu kembali bertanya kepadanya.

"Lalu barang-barang kemana gaki?"

Pertanyaan paman itu terdengar seperti biasa, namun apabila didengarkan dengan cermat maka akan tersirat nada kecurigaan dari pertanyaannya.

"Itu dia ossan, sepertinya ada yang mencuri barang-barang ku waktu aku tidur di hutan tadi." jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat agak sedih.

"Ohh souka!"

Merasa bahwa pria itu sudah tidak curiga lagi membuat Naruto lega seketika. Mata ruby nya kemudian menengok ke belakang, tepatnya di dalan gerobak itu.

"Ne ossan! apa anda seorang pedagang?"

Naruto bertanya setelah melihat isi gerobak itu yang terdapat berbagai jenis barang, ada sayuran, buah-buahan, senjata, dan masih banyak lainnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat gaki. Dan berhenti memanggilku ossan, namaku Azazel! lagipula aku juga masih muda."

Pria bernama Azazel itu menjawab pertanyaan Naru sekaligus memperkenalkan namanya disertai dengan gaya yang tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya, sebuah keringat dingin turun dibelakang Naruto melihat kelakuan konyol Azazel.

"Oh iya oss-, Azazel-san. Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal!"

Ucapan Naruto seketika membuat Azazel tersentak sebentar dan menguasai dirinya kembali sambil tersenyum kecil ke Naruto.

"Yoo, salam kenal gaki!"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku bocah, Azazel-san!"

Azazel kemudian tertawa lepas mendengar nada suara Naruto yang terdengar memelas kepadanya, sedangkan Naruto cuma tersenyum kikuk melihat Azazel yang menertawai dengan keras. Azazel lalu berhenti tertawa dan dan melirik pelan Naruto yang melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

'Dia tidak mempunyai kemiripan dengan mereka, baik dari karakteristik maupun aura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Kurasa bocah ini bukan bagian dari mereka, tapi dari mana dia mendapat nama Uzumaki? tidak ada yang berani menggunakan nama itu di dunia ini, karena nama itu hanya untuk orang-orang berkekuatan monster.'

Lirikan mata itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan penasaran dari Azazel. Merasakan tatapan dari Azazel, Naruto lalu melihat Azazel yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ada apa Azazel-san?"

Naruto bertanya kepada Azazel dengan pelan takut bahwa Azazel telah mengetahui tentang dirinya yang bukan seorang pengembara.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya telah membuat Naruto ketakutan, dengan cepat Azazel tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan.

"Nandemonai! Hei gaki... apa ibumu itu berambut merah dengan iris mata violet yang sangat indah?"

"D-dari mana kau tahu Azazel-san?"

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar pertanyaan Azazel mengenai ibunya yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat persis dengan perkataan Azazel. Tentu saja ia terkejut, bagaimana bisa orang yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu mengetahui ciri-ciri ibunya, apalagi orang ini dari dunia lain.

'Jadi benar yah. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.'

Azazel tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Naruto benar-benar seorang Uzumaki dari ibunya. Ia semakin tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh bocah ini. Azazel kemudian tertawa kecil dan menatap Naruto sambil Tersenyum kecil.

"Apa boleh aku tahu nama ibumu, mungkin saja aku mengenalnya?!"

"Uzumaki Hanami!"

Dengan cepat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan tatapan yang penuh harap. Kening Azazel kemudian mengkerut sambil mengelus-elus dagu nya yang ditumbuhi oleh janggut, Azazel bergumam pelan nama Hanami berulangkali hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis

"Maaf gaki, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu."

Mendengar ucapan Azazel seketika raut wajah Naruto kembali normal diiringi dengan helaan nafas pelan.

"Souka!"

Azazel tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Naruto, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan yang menampakkan sebuah benteng besar yang berdiri kokoh di depan mereka yang di baliknya ada sebuah kota yang mereka tuju. Di samping benteng itu terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup luas.

"Ambil ini gaki!"

"Apa ini Azazel-san?"

Mata ruby Naruto menatap sebuah kantong kecil yang terbuat dari kain yang berisi benda yang mengeluarkan suara seperti logam yang berbenturan.

"Itu uang sebanyak 50 silver, maaf aku hanya bisa memberimu sebanyak itu!"

"Arigatou Azazel-san, maaf apabila merepotkan mu!"

"Hhh, nggak apa-apa kok!"

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di depan gerbang besar di benteng itu yang dijaga oleh dua orang prajurit lengkap dengan armor besi dan pedang di pinggangnya. Azazel kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah lencana berbentuk segi lima dengan logo sebuah gerobak, lencana itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang pedagang. Kedua prajurit itu pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk setelah melihat lencana milik Azazel.

**Kota Afrora**

Setibanya di dalam, akhirnya mereka berhenti di tengah pusat kota. Naruto kemudian turun dari gerobak itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Azazel karena telah memberikan tumpangan kepadanya.

"Arigatou Azazel-san!"

"Hati-hati gaki. Lain kali jangan sampai kecurian lagi."

"Tentu saja, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati."

"Sampai jumpa gaki!" teriak pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Melihat gerobak itu menjauh dari penglihatannya, Naruto kemudian mencari sebuah tempat untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai dunia baru. Dengan langkah pelan ia menelusuri jalanan kota yang ramai, sesekali ia melihat seseorang melakukan transaksi jual-beli. Melihat itu, ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang diberikan oleh paman tadi.

'Saat ini aku hanya punya 50 silver. Menurut ossan tadi, dengan uang ini sudah cukup untuk biaya hidup ku selama tiga hari di kota ini, itu artinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menopang hidup ku. Cih kuso!'

Naruto mendecih pelan mengetahui bahwa dirinya butuh sebuah pekerjaan untuk tetap hidup. Dirinya dulu hanya seorang remaja yang mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan bermain game seharian penuh. Itu dulu berbeda dengan sekarang yang saat ini sedang berada di dunia lain, dimana ia harus hidup dengan usahanya sendiri.

Setelah lama berjalan melewati jalan yang ramai dan berbelok ke arah kanan dan berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar. Seulas senyuman kecil mengemban di wajahnya melihat bangunan itu.

"Waktunya kembali ke masa-masa sekolah."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto sudah berada di dalam bangunan itu. Ruangan di dalamnya cukup luas, dimana terdapat beberapa rak buku yang berjejer rapi dan beberapa meja sebagai tempat membaca.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke rak-rak buku itu sambil mencari buku yang dicarinya. Satu persatu buku ia ambil yang dikiranya sesuatu yang sangat penting dan membawanya ke meja sambil meletakkannya dengan pelan. Naruto kemudian duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan, dengan pelan ia membuka buku itu dan membaca dengan serius.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang telah memperhatikannya membaca buku dari meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Karena keasikan membaca buku, akhirnya ia lupa akan waktu yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi gelap. Naruto yang asik membaca tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ehemk!"

Naruto yang mendengar suara dari sampingnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam yang menatapnya datar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nona?"

"Ini sudah malam tuan, dan kami akan segera tutup!"

"Hah?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis itu dan melihat ke luar jendela yang telah gelap. Naruto lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Hei nona! Bolehkah aku meminjam beberapa buku?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi batas waktunya cuma sehari tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku pinjam buku ini!"

Naruto mengambil beberapa buku yang belum sempat ia baca dan memberikannya ke gadis itu. Tidak berselang lama, gadis itu kemudian mengembalikan buku itu kepada Naruto.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi nona, jaa!"

"Jaa!"

Gadis itu menatap datar kepergian Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat seorang gadis seumuran dengannya dengan rambut pirang panjang dan pakaian mewah ala bangsawan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kuisha Abaddon?"

Gadis bangsawan itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan tidak suka dari gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau tidak perlu segalak itu Sona."

•

•

•

Di sebuah penginapan, tepatnya di dalam kamar. Seorang pria berambut pirang dalam keadaan duduk bersandar di dinding kamarnya menatap serius buku yang sedang dibacanya. Iris ruby nya tidak henti-hentinya bergerak ke kiri-kanan membaca setiap kata yang tertera di buku yang dibacanya.

Pukk!

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut pria itu bersamaan dengan buku yang ditutupnya. Iris ruby nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya.

'Tidak kusangka dunia ini akan mirip seperti game dan novel isekai yang pernah kubaca.'

Matanya dengan pelan terbuka lalu menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dan memandang bulan yang bersinar terang di atas langit yang gelap.

'Berdasarkan beberapa novel yang baca, seseorang yang berpindah tempat ke dunia lain akan berusaha mencari cara agar dia bisa kembali ke dunia asalnya. Sungguh cerita yang menarik, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan di novel.'

Seulas senyuman kecil tercipta di wajahnya dan menatap tumpukan yang telah dibacanya.

'Aku akan hidup di dunia ini dan berusaha untuk menjadi yang teratas. Dunia fantasi yang penuh konflik dan sesuatu hal yang menarik. Di dalam novel karakter yang pindah ke dunia lain akan menjadi protagonis. Sebaliknya aku akan menjadi antagonis dan menjadi yang terkuat di dunia ini.'

Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya bahwa tujuannya sama dengan tujuannya bermain game, menjadi yang terbaik. Mata ruby nya menatap tajam buku bersampul hitam legam yang bertuliskan Forbidden Magic.

Setelah membaca beberapa buku mengenai dunia ini, Naruto mendapatkan informasi mengenai dunia ini. Dunia ini terdapat empat benua besar yaitu Britania, Auslander, Halveden, Gudsted. Dari keempat benua itu, informasi yang paling banyak ia ketahui hanyalah benua Britania dan Gudsted.

Benua Halveden adalah daratan yang dipenuhi oleh gunung-gunung lava dan permukaannya sangatlah buruk untuk ditinggali oleh manusia. Tempat itu dikatakan sebagai tempat tinggalnya para demons dan para monster yang dipimpin oleh raja mereka.

Benua Auslander adalah benua terkecil dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya dan yang paling terisolasi dari lainnya, informasi mengenai benua ini sangatlah minim bahkan hampir tidak ada sama sekali.

Benua Gudsted adalah benua terbesar kedua setelah Britania. Di benua ini hanya terdapat tiga kerajaan besar yang selalu berperang satu sama lain, informasi mengenai benua ini cukup banyak. Berdasarkan buku yang dibacakan, benua ini sepertiga penghuninya bukanlah manusia, melainkan ras lain. Dikatakan bahwasannya benua ini adalah tempat tinggalnya para dewa, dimana masing-masing kerajaan memiliki dewa tersendiri dan berperang demi dewa mereka.

Benua Britania adalah benua terbesar di dunia ini dan memiliki empat kerajaan besar milik manusia dan beberapa kerajaan kecil yang dihuni oleh manusia dan ras lain yang terdapat seluruh dipenjuru benua. Mayoritas penghuni benua ini adalah manusia. Informasi mengenai benua ini sangatlah banyak. Benua Britania dikatakan pernah diserang oleh raja demon beserta bala tentaranya yang mengakibatkan banyaknya kerajaan yang hancur saat itu. Kejadian itu terjadi 700 tahun yang lalu, para iblis datang ke benua ini dan menciptakan kehancuran dimana-mana, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga muncullah tujuh pahlawan yang mengalahkan raja iblis bersama dengan bala tentaranya.

Ketujuh pahlawan itu sangatlah dihormati bahkan hingga sekarang, ketujuh pahlawan ini di kenal karena memiliki kemampuan khusus dan senjata tersendiri. Contohnya saat ini [Holy Sword] [Excalibur] adalah senjata yang dimiliki oleh salah satu pahlawan tersebut dan sekarang dimiliki oleh seorang ksatria kerajaan Camelot. Banyak orang yang mencari senjata peninggalan milik para pahlawan dan saat ini telah di temukan setidaknya empat dari tujuh senjata milik para pahlawan, sedangkan sisanya masih belum diketahui yang membuat orang-orang mencarinya.

Membahas tentang senjata para pahlawan ada juga beberapa senjata atau kemampuan sihir yang berjumlah tiga belas yang dikatakan sangat kuat dibandingkan senjata para pahlawan bahkan saking kuatnya dikatakan dapat membunuh seorang dewa. Dan senjata itu dinamakan sebagai [Longiunus].

Dunia ini bukan hanya ditinggali oleh manusia, ada juga beberapa ras lainnya yang hidup di dunia ini. Ras terkuat saat ini adalah naga yang memiliki ketahanan tubuh luar biasa dan serangan pemusnah. Dan memiliki banyak sekali ras mulai dari Elf, Dwarf, Orc, Goblin, Orge, Youkai dan masih banyak lainnya. Tetapi di benua Britania manusia memandang rendah ras lainnya hingga mereka hidup di tempat berbeda dengan ras lain, tidak seperti benua Gudsted yang hidup berdampingan dengan ras lainnya.

Setelah mengetahui beberapa informasi penting, Naruto berencana memperkuat tubuhnya dan mencari pekerjaan terlebih dahulu untuk memenuhi kehidupannya. Dan itu semua akan dimulainya besok.

•

•

•

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto segera pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan ia kemudian pergi menuju ke tempat perlengkapan senjata dan armor. Setibanya disana ia dapat melihat bermacam-macam jenis senjata tajam dan armor yang keliatan keren dan kuat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu gaki?"

Seorang pria dewasa bertubuh kekar, tingginya mungkin sekitar dua meter dengan rambut coklat gelap yang tidak lain merupakan pemilik dari toko ini.

"Aku mencari Long Sword ossan, yang harganya sekitar 20 koin silver!"

"Ohh tunggu gaki!"

Pemilik toko itupun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan kemudian kembali membawa sebuah Long Sword yang dicarinya.

"Ini dia gaki! dan ambillah ini sebagai bonus!"

Naruto menatap pedang itu dengan sebuah pakaian pelindung serta baju rantai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hhh, ambillah gaki! Kuberi bonus karena kau adalah pelanggan pertama ku hari ini."

"Arigatou! nih uangnya ossan!"

Naruto pun memberikan 20 koin silver miliknya kepada pria besar itu dan mengambil barang belanjaannya dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti untuk memakai barang yang dibelinya. Naruto kemudian memperhatikan dirinya di cermin yang telah disediakan di tempat ganti baju. Naruto terlihat keren dengan sebuah kaos coklat dan sebuah armor yang terbuat dari kulit hewan dan dibagian dalamnya terdapat baju yang terbuat dari rantai besi dan sebuah Long Sword di pinggangnya.

'Wow, ternyata aku lumayan juga yah.'

Setelah melihat dirinya di cermin dengan gaya-gaya alay nya, Naruto pun keluar dari ruang ganti itu dan berjalan menuju pria besar itu.

"Hei gaki! apa kau ingin menjadi seorang petualang?"

"Ha'i ossan! apa anda tahu dimana letak Guild Petualang?"

"Setelah keluar dari sini kau tinggal lurus saja hingga mendapat belokan, nah disitu belok kanan lalu lurus saja kau pasti mendapatkan bangunan paling besar!"

Pria kekar itu menjelaskan jalan menuju ke Guild Petualang yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Arigatou ossan!"

"Lain kali datang lagi ya!"

"Ha'i ossan!"

Setelah Naruto keluar dari toko itu, ia segera bergegas ke tempat Guild Petualang untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai seorang petualang. Sesampainya di depan bangunan itu, ia segera masuk ke dalam. Naruto yang telah berada di dalam mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang cukup luas apalagi memiliki lantai atas. Matanya lalu tertuju pada meja resepsionis, ia dengan pelan mendekati meja tersebut.

"Hei nona!" sapa Naruto.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Saya ingin mendaftar sebagai petualang di Guild ini!"

"Ohh, kalau begitu silahkan isi formulir ini!"

Gadis itu kemudian memberikan selembar kertas kepada Naruto yang diambilnya dan dengan pelan ia mengisi apa yang tertera dalam formulir itu.

"Ini formulirnya nona!"

"Silahkan mengambil guest sesuai dengan peringkat anda!"

"Arigatou!"

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju papan besar yang tidak jauh darinya, matanya melihat beberapa guest yang menghasilkan uang banyak tapi untuk peringkat di atasnya. Matanya kemudian berhenti di sebuah guest yang sesuai dengan peringkatnya, dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis itu.

"Aku ambil yang ini!"

Naruto lalu memberikan kertas guest itu dan segera pergi keluar dari Guild itu.

•

•

•

**Hutan bagian Selatan Kota Afrora**

Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berjongkok mencabuti beberapa tumbuhan hijau yang diyakini sebagai tanaman herbal yang sedang dicarinya.

"Aku hanya perlu mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin kan, satu daun dihargai dengan sepuluh bronze. Bagaimana jika aku bisa mengumpulkan seratus itu artinya satu silver, entah kenapa aku menjadi semangat."

Tangan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengumpulkan daun herbal yang dicarinya. Tempat Naruto mencari daun herbal saat ini ternyata adalah tempat pertama kali ia berada di dunia ini, karena itu Naruto mengambil guest ini. Dan itu adalah keberuntungannya, yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah kumpulkan sebanyak mungkin dan hasilkan uang yang banyak.

Siang telah berganti malam, Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju ke penginapan sambil tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak, ia berhasil mengumpulkan 25 kantong daun herbal dimana setiap kantung terdapat 150 lembar daun, itu artinya Naruto mendapatkan uang sebanyak 37.500 bronze atau senilai 37 silver 50 bronze. Bagi Naruto itu sudah cukup banyak untuk seorang pemula sepertinya, bahkan wanita resepsionis itu pun terkejut melihatnya membawa puluhan kantong daun herbal, begitu juga dengan para petualang lainnya soalnya daun itu dari tanaman yang jarang dijumpai oleh orang-orang di kota ini, apalagi Naruto adalah orang baru yang peringkatnya pun masih bronze.

Setelah sampai di penginapan Naruto langsung naik ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil mendapatkan uang. Mungkin besok aku harus mencari sesuatu yang lebih hhh."

Keesokan harinya

Setelah sarapan pagi Naruto pun segera bergegas menuju Guild Petualang untuk mengambil guest lagi. Tapi sesampai di papan guest, matanya terus bergerak ke sana-sini mencari guest yang sesuai dengan peringkatnya, namun yang ada hanyalah membunuh Goblin dan Orge. Tentu saja ia tidak mau, menggunakan senjata saja ia belum bisa apalagi harus berhadapan dengan monster seperti itu.

Dengan putus asa Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar berusaha mencari sesuatu yang lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi sebelum ia sampai di depan pintu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Tuan Uzumaki!"

Naruto segera berbalik dan mencari sumber suara yang ternyata adalah gadis resepsionis itu, dengan pelan ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ada apa nona?"

"Hari ini anda mendapat permintaan khusus dari keluarga kerajaan!"

"Hah?"

Naruto hanya cengo mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Iya tuan! Beliau ingin anda mengumpulkan tanaman herbal sebanyak mungkin dan beberapa tanaman seperti!"

Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan memperlihatkannya dengan baik-baik.

"Ok aku ambil!"

"Hati-hati yah tuan Uzumaki!"

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya saat berada di depan pintu. Setelah keluar dari Guild itu, ia singgah di toko perlengkapan senjata.

"Yoo gaki! apa yang kau butuhkan kali ini?"

"Aku butuh kantong seperti kemarin ossan, tapi sebanyak 50 buah ya!"

"Hhh, akan ku sediakan tunggulah sebentar."

Tidak lama kemudian pria berbadan kekar itu membawa barang yang Naruto butuhkan.

"Nih gaki! ambillah!"

"Arigatou ossan! nih uangnya!"

Setelah memberikan uangnya, Naruto pun pergi dari toko itu.

"Hati-hati gaki!"

"Ha'i ossan!"

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempatnya kemarin mencari tanaman herbal. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kertas yang diberikan oleh gadis resepsionis dan melihatnya dengan teliti.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tanaman ini, tapi dimana yah?"

Naruto dengan pelan menelusuri hutan tersebut berusaha masuk lebih jauh. Dan benar saja, Naruto dapat menemukan tanaman yang dicarinya di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh dengan subur. Matanya kemudian berbinar-binar melihat tanaman itu, seperti orang yang melihat uang yang sangat banyak.

"Tidak kusangka tanaman ini ternyata banyak juga di tempat ini. Harganya pun cukup mahal dibandingkan dengan daun herbal itu. 100 bronze untuk setiap satu tanaman, dan jika aku berhasil mengumpulkan 100 tanaman artinya 10 silver, wow bagaimana jika 1000 bisa kaya aku hhh."

Entah kenapa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini hanyalah uang dan uang, bahkan ia sudah lupa tujuan utamanya untuk menjadi number one di dunia ini. Uang memang bisa merubah segalanya, hah dasar material bernilai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto dapat mengumpulkan 15 kantong tanaman herbal yang isinya 750 buah dan 10 kantong daun herbal yang isinya 1500 lembar daun, Naruto juga mendapat beberapa tumbuhan berwarna ungu yang dirasanya sesuatu yang berguna ia berhasil mengumpulkan 2 kantong yang isinya 100 buah dan 3 bauh tanaman berwarna pelangi yang menurutnya sangat unik.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup ia pun segera pulang ke Guild untuk menukarkan barang-barangnya dengan uang. Memikirkan uang saja, Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar.

Setibanya di dalam guild, suasana hening Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling yang ternyata sangat sepi, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis untuk menukarkan barang-barangnya.

"Hei nona! Ini barang-barangnya!"

Naruto kemudian menyerahkan 15 kantong tanaman dan 10 daun herbal yang dicarinya kepada gadis resepsionis itu yang kemudian memberinya uang yang cukup banyak.

"Nona! apa tanaman ini memiliki nilai?"

Naruto mengeluarkan tanaman berwarna ungu dan pelangi itu di atas meja resepsionis, mata gadis itu melebar melihat tanaman yang ia taruh di atas meja.

"T-tuan Uzumaki! d-dimana anda mendapat tanaman langka ini?!"

'Langka?!' batin Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

"Jadi nona, apakah ini bisa ditukar dengan uang?"

"Tentu saja tuan! tanaman ungu ini seharga 10 silver dan tanaman pelangi ini seharga 1 gold!"

'Hah? 1 gold? yang benar saja? itu artinya aku sekarang kaya!' kali ini Naruto benar-benar terbuai akan uang yang dihasilkannya di hari keduanya.

"Kalau begitu aku tukar nona!"

Naruto dengan cepat menukarkan bunga itu dengan uang kepada gadis resepsionis itu. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa dirinya lebih baik menjadi pedagang daripada menjadi petualang. Setelah mendapat bayarannya ia dengan cepat pergi dari Guild itu dan memuaskan dirinya bersama dengan uang-uang nya.

Setelah dari Guild Naruto langsung menuju ke penginapan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menghitung uang-uang nya.

"Sugoii! lihatlah uang-uang ini, 4 gold 127 silver 50 bronze wow dengan uang sebanyak ini aku bisa melakukan apa saja, hhh!"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan uang?"

Merasa sesuatu hal yang ganjil membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam uang di atas kasurnya itu dan ketika menyadarinya ia mendecih dengan keras.

"Cih kuso! bagaimana bisa aku lupa tujuan utama ku, hah... uang memang bisa merubah seseorang."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menjambak rambutnya meluapkan rasa pusingnya karena pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh uang. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kamarnya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menjadi kuat. Naruto sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk menjadi kuat dengan efisien, pengalamannya sebagai top gamers membuatnya memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang game yang bisa ia manfaatkan di dunia barunya ini.

'Latihan secara otodidak bukanlah pilihan tepat, cara ini membutuhkan waktu lama itupun bila aku mampu.'

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan karena tidak bisa memiliki ide yang bisa membuatnya menjadi kuat dalam waktu yang cepat, seperti di dalam game yang dinamakan cheat. Yah Naruto sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa menggunakan cheat di dunia ini, tentu saja bukan dengan memasukkan kode atau apa. Yang dia butuhkan adalah item atau seorang guru yang bisa membantunya menjadi kuat dengan cepat.

Merasa bahwa dirinya tidak mempunyai cara menjadi kuat dengan waktu yang singkat, Naruto hanya dapat pasrah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya yang menghadap ke samping.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan menatap Long Sword miliknya. Melihat itu, pikiran Naruto langsung tertuju pada paman pemilik toko perlengkapan senjata itu. Matanya seketika melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dan segera mengambil pedangnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan."

Seulas senyuman mengembang di wajahnya dan menarik pelan Long Sword miliknya, ia dapat melihat wajahnya di bilah pedangnya yang mengkilap seperti cermin.

"Seorang kesatria itu dilihat dari pedangnya! Kurasa pemilik toko itu bukan orang biasa."

Naruto bergumam pelan mengingat kembali penampilan paman pemilik toko perlengkapan senjata itu.

•

•

•

**Unknown Place**

Jauh di dalam hutan yang lebat terlihat sebuah gerobak putih berhenti di depan sebuah goa yang cukup besar. Di depan goa tersebut terdapat dua orang yang sedang berdiri tegap, yang salah satunya adalah seorang wanita.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni pirang turun dari gerobak itu dan berjalan menuju kedua orang tersebut dengan tersenyum kecil, yang membuat keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan heran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Azazel-sama?"

Salah satu dari dua orang tersebut bertanya dengan heran. Begitu juga dengan wanita yang bersamanya menatap heran Azazel. Karena yang mereka tahu, ketika Azazel tersenyum kecil seperti itu, artinya Azazel telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik atau membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Melihat kedua orang di depannya menatapnya heran, Azazel kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bola berwarna ungu yang memancarkan energi yang sangat kuat lalu menunjukkannya kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Lihat! aku menemukan sesuatu yang berharga!"

"Sebuah bola?"

"Pasti barang bernilai tinggi?

Azazel menghela nafas mendengar perkataan dua orang yang merupakan bawahannya tersebut.

"Bola ini bukan barang yang bisa dijual."

"Terus?"

Keduanya malah makin kebingungan. Jika itu barang berharga, berarti barang itu memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi kan, tapi kenapa Azazel mengatakan bukan barang yang bisa di jual. Melihat keduanya kebingungan Azazel mendecih kecil menyadari kebodohan bawahannya.

"Di dalam bola ini tersegel jiwa raja naga Fathir dan aku telah melakukan kontrak dengannya!"

"H-hebat!"

"Sugoii!"

Kedua orang tersebut melebarkan matanya melihat bola ungu itu. Mereka terkejut mengetahui bahwa Azazel melakukan kontrak dengan raja naga Fathir, yang merupakan salah satu dari lima raja naga yang kekuatannya sangatlah kuat dan sekarang jiwa raja naga itu ada di hadapan mereka, yang saat ini berada dalam bola ungu di tangan Azazel.

Bola ungu itu kemudian Azazel masukkan kembali ke dalam bajunya dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Raynare aku ingin kau mengawasi seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto!"

""U-uzumaki?!""

Seorang pria berniat protes dengan perkataan Azazel tapi ia berhenti ketika Azazel mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kalian tenang saja, orang ini tidaklah seperti Uzumaki lainnya. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan besar atau mungkin saja belum, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Karena itulah, aku ingin Raynare mengawasinya. Tidak ada yang tahu kedepannya kan."

"Ha'i Azazel-sama!"

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Azazel akhirnya keduanya tenang dan Raynare siap menerima misinya. Iris violet Azazel lalu beralih menatap pria di sebelah Raynare.

"Dohnaseek, aku ingin kau mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Kokabiel! belakangan ini dia selalu bertingkah aneh dan bertindak semaunya."

"Ha'i Azazel-sama!"

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita masuk!"

Azazel kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka berdua memasuki goa tersebut. Raynare dan Dohnaseek kemudian mengikuti Azazel dari belakang.

"Apa mereka telah tiba?"

"Ha'i Azazel-sama, mereka bertiga telah menunggu anda di dalam."

"Baiklah, kalian sebaiknya tunggu disini saja. Aku akan menemui beberapa klienku!"

"Ha'i Azazel-sama!"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar dan membiarkan Azazel masuk kedalam sendirian. Azazel tersenyum lebar melihat tiga sosok sedang duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, dengan pelan ia berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di kursi yang kosong yang dikhususkan untuknya dan menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya dengan seringai tipis.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya!"

•

•

•

**~End Cut~**

**Yoo minna! Rain714 akhirnya kembali huahaha... Setelah melewati masa perang dunia kecil-kecilan (USG) dan beberapa minggu masa remedial (I'am don't remedial) dan baru bulan juni ini saya kembali hah...**

**Oh iya, ini fic baru ku bertema isekai. Aku ambil isekai karena kebanyakan nonton anime yang bertema isekai hehe... Lagipula anime tahun 2019 ini kebanyakan isekai sih. Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari Symbol of Revenge by Shiba-senpai dan The Worst by Phantom-senpai. Jadi untuk kedepannya kalau ada beberapa kemiripan jangan heran yah hehe...**

**Untuk yang nunggu Chapter 4 The Seven Cursed Eyes mohon bersabar yah, karena chapter 4 nya masih setengah jadi. Mungkin aku akan up di minggu yang akan datang jadi sabar aja yah...**

**Urutan uang di dunia baru sederhana kok...**

**1.000 bronze = 1 silver**

**1.000 Silver = 1 Gold**

**1 Gold = 1.000.000 bronze**

**Dan uang milik Naruto saat ini sebanyak ****4 gold 127 silver 50 bronze, ini diluar dari 50 silver yang diberikan oleh Azazel. 20 silver ia gunakan untuk membeli pedangnya, jadi sisa 30 silver nah sisanya itu digunakan untuk bayar penginapan nya dan untuk makan sehari-harinya.**

**Disini Naruto mulai dari nol jadi nggak bisa bertarung bahkan pakai pedang saja dia nggak bisa. Dia belum punya kekuatan untuk melawan musuh, jangankan musuh sama goblin aja takut. Yang Naruto punya saat ini hanyalah pengalamannya sebagai gamers profesional. Dan di chap depan adalah awal mula Naruto melakukan pencarian kekuatan.**

**Azazel bertemu dengan tiga orang, ada yang tahu? Tenang saja itu akan terungkap di Chapter kedepannya.**

**Satu hal lagi, no Angel, no Fallen Angel, no Iblis (Sirzech dkk bukan iblis). untuk dewa hmm, mungkin ada beberapa yang muncul. **_**mungkin...**_

**Jangan**** lupa di review yah! Karena kalian adalah penyemangat ku untuk menulis, tanpa adanya dukungan aku mana bisa up, **_**kurasa**_** hehe...**

**~Rain714 Out~**


End file.
